Revised Project Summary. This project will create two specialty homicide databases in the United States (2000-2018) using resources previously developed. These specialty homicide data will be merged with several unique public data sources that collect information on local crime statistics, other measure of the local environment, and socio-demographic Census data. This specialty database can then be used by the project team and other researchers to test the correlates of certain types of homicides. Homicide is a major source of mortality for adolescent and young adult men and is therefore a major public health issue. This project will also create a GIS database which geo-codes certain types of homicides for other researchers to study the independent effect of these homicides on population health, health disparities, and community well-being.